Storm in the Shadows
by Lady of Indigo Frost
Summary: A semi-angsty songfic. In the future Relena is married to Wufei (gasp!) but she can't seem to forget about Heero. Done to the song 'Frogs' (strange name i know) by Alice in Chains


Author's Notes: I was kind of inspired to write this by Arthurian Legend, and the love triangle between King Arthur his Queen and Sir Lancelot. So Wufei sort of relates to Arthur, Relena to the Queen and Heero to Lancelot. Just to warn you I wrote this entirely tonight (it's like 6:00am now) so since it was written in such a short time there are probably a lot of spelling errors. Also I don't own the song 'Frogs' by Alice in Chains and I don't own Gundam Wing either. Anyway, enjoy!

** **

** **

**Storm in the Shadows**

**1.**

**~*~**

**Frogs**

**Album: Alice In Chains, Unplugged**

**~*~**

Wufei Chang stared intently at the papers cluttering his oak desk. It was Christmas Eve, yet he still chose to work over-time. "Honey, get ready to go. The party starts in an hour!" A sweetly demanding voice called from _their_ bedroom. "Relena, why do we have to go? It's the same thing every year! Everyone stands around talking and dancing and drinking that disgusting eggnog stuff while watching Duo get plastered." He replied irritably. "Wufei, we've only been married for two years, and already you don't want to be seen with me?" She called back playfully. Wufei sighed, she was leading him into a trap, but he didn't really have a choice, so why not play along? "It's not that, _onna_, I just have alot of work to finish and--" as expected she interrupted him mid sentence. "First of all I _do_ have a name! And it's not 'Woman'. Secondly, you have the week off, and you shouldn't be working anyway." Relena replied in her matter-of-fact tone. Grudgingly Wufei went to go find a new tie, but not without muttering the usual complaints about _weak onna_. 

Relena sighed in exasperation as Wufei finished 'dressing'. She wore a festive long red dress, which complimented her figure; her honey-brown hair was piled atop her head, with a few loose tendrils falling freely around her face. "Wufei, you didn't even change your shirt did you?" Relena asked as she stared critically at his attire. He was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt with a bright red silk tie. "Woman, I changed my tie, besides my work clothes are fine." He replied. "Well I guess that's the best I can expect from you." Relena muttered shaking her head. Wufei just snorted.

"Oh Relena you look lovely! And it's nice to see you too Wufei! You should come by the house more often, don't be a stranger!" Quatre exclaimed as he ushered them into the ballroom. Wufei only grunted in reply, shoved his hands in his pockets and trailed along behind them while Relena exchanged pleasantries with the former Sandrock Pilot. "Wufei hurry up!" Relena said as she pulled on his ponytail affectionately. "You go ahead and meet the others, I think I'll have something to drink." Wufei replied, still sulking. Relena frowned but followed Quatre. Wufei sighed in relief; maybe after a few shots of whiskey this whole ordeal wouldn't be so bad. Tiredly he made his way over to the cocktail bar. "Hey Wu---fei!" The Chinese man cringed as Duo slapped him on the back. Wufei hated the way the former Death-scythe Pilot pronounced his named, and he wondered if Duo was always drunk, how else could his voice be so annoying 24/7. "Hey pal, you haven't forgot me already have you?" Duo joked as he grabbed a mug of beer from the bar. "Do you need something Maxwell?" Wufei asked irritably as he mixed himself a cocktail. "What can't I say hi to an old friend? Hey Relena looks nice, you sure are a lucky dog!" Duo chuckled. Wufei sighed; Duo was the eternal bachelor. The guy had girlfriends, and friends that were girls like Hilde but he never really committed to anyone, just too immature Wufei guessed. "Anyway, how's life been treating you?" Duo continued. "I'm fine." Wufei replied flatly. Just then most of the attention in the ballroom was shifted to the entrance as a lone figure stepped in. Wufei didn't even have to look, there was only one person that would be late to this event, the one other person who didn't want to be here. He scowled at the way Relena's face lit up as Heero Yuy entered, carrying his usual expression of cold indifference. Heero was the only one who hadn't really changed in the past few years. As far as Wufei knew Heero's only job was assassin work. As always Heero came without a date, his unkempt brown hair looked as if it desperately needed a hair-cut, Heero never did care anything about his appearance. The man wore no tie and his white dress shirt was half unbuttoned and wrinkled, not even tucked into his loose black pants. Most of his clothes were covered by his long black wool trench-coat, which swayed in an almost intimating fashion. This was why Chang Wufei hated these yearly get-together's, he couldn't stand the way Relena still looked at Heero longingly. It hurt his pride that she never looked that way at him, never had. Wufei had always wondered why Heero ever came; he had never even acknowledged the other pilots as comrades, much like himself. But the Wing Zero Pilot was always unpredictable, which made him all the more dangerous. Willing himself to ignore Heero Yuy he returned to his cocktail and Duo's meaningless chattering until Duo decided to find someone else to annoy.

Relena watched Heero wander through the crowd nodding to the occasional acquaintance. He drifted along with no destination through the sea of people, his eyes catching hers for a moment. For a second his cold gaze faulted, but soon he shifted his attention to Quatre who was talking to him excitedly. 

Wufei scowled again then turned back to his drink, trying to ignore his jealousy.

_What does friend mean to you?_

_A word so wrongfully abused_

_Are you like me, confused?_

_All included but you_

_ _

Heero stared at Quatre indifferently as the blonde-Arab went on about how glad he was that Heero could make it. Heero didn't even bother to nod, just looked at him coldly, but Quatre didn't really mind; they were all used to Heero's personality or lack of. Finally he decided to go and speak to his other guests. Heero looked around tiredly, he didn't even know why he had bothered to come. He sighed and headed for the bar.

Wufei suppressed a groan as Heero headed towards him. Detachedly Heero sat down a few seats down and helped himself to a glass of Vodka. Finally he acknowledged Wufei's presence. "I see you got dragged out here too." He muttered not bothering to face him. "It was Relena's idea, something about staying in touch with the others." Wufei replied dully. "That's right, sorry I missed the wedding…I didn't even know about it until the last Christmas party." He replied in his usual cold monotone. Wufei almost sighed in relief inwardly. Relena was obviously not a sore subject with Heero, but then again if it was, Wufei would probably not be able to tell. But Heero wasn't really the jealous type anyway. "Sorry about that, we had no idea where you were or we would have invited you." Wufei replied sincerely, they really had made an effort to find the illusive soldier. A slight smile crossed Heero's lips, actually it was more like an evil smirk but with Heero that was as warm as you got. "I'm sorry that I'm not too easy to track down. So do you have any kids yet?" He asked after taking another sip. Wufei tried not to be shocked, Heero was actually making an effort to be conversational, but then again Heero and Wufei had always had a sort of mutual respect. Still Wufei had expected a bit of callous bitterness after he had wed Relena, he knew well that Heero cared something for his wife. "We don't really have time for a family yet." Wufei replied. Heero smiled again. "It doesn't seem like any of us do, even Quatre who has a new fiancé isn't planning on children yet." _So he did listen to what Quatre was saying, you never can tell._ Wufei thought to himself. "What about you Heero?" he asked casually, hoping that perhaps Heero had found a kindred soul and maybe Relena could forget about him then. "You know me better than that, I'm not a family man…besides I'm better off alone." Heero replied, with a hit of iciness in his voice.

_ _

_Alone..._

_ _

Wufei mentally raised an eyebrow, did anyone really _know_ Heero Yuy? They didn't even know his real name, only his codename. "I'm sorry." Wufei muttered looking down at his drink. "Don't be. Now go see your wife, she's probably tired of all the women gossiping by now." Heero told him as he stood up. Wufei thought this sounded distinctly like an order, but he realized Heero couldn't help that, he was unlike the rest of them: still a soldier. He would always be a soldier.

_ _

_The sounds of silence often soothe_

_Shapes and colors shift with mood_

_ _

Heero made his way past the crowds trying to ignore her eyes on him. Finally when he reached the exit he glanced back at her for a second. He smiled softly. _I'm glad you found someone Relena._ He thought to himself. He was not bitter at all, although a certain loneliness overtook him. Heero may have had most emotion trained out of him, jealousy being one, but some emotions cannot be trained away. Like loneliness, and love.

_ _

_Pupils widen and change their hue_

_Rapid brown avoid clear blue_

_ _

Wufei walked up to Relena and the little group of women circling her. "Would you mind leaving now Relena? I'm a little tired." He asked quietly. She nodded, obviously glad to escape the prying women. She politely excused herself and took his outstretched arm. Relena smiled, but his brown eyes refused to meet hers. He could tell, she was still thinking about Heero in the back of her mind.

_ _

_Why's it have to be this way…?_

_Be this way_

_Be this way_

_ _

Relena lay awake deep into the morning hours, listening to the even breathing of Wufei next to her in the big bed. _Relena Chang._ It had taken awhile to get used to that name, and now just one glimpse of Heero had made it seem as foreign as at first. Yes, she loved Wufei, very much in fact, but it was a different kind of love, dutiful perhaps. Heero was different. Heero was what she _needed_. Sure he was all wrong for her, she was a pacifist and he a soldier, she was warm and kind, he was cold, distant and angry. It didn't stop her from thinking of him though. So much in fact that even in Wufei's embrace she longed for Heero. A single tear rolled down her cheek as the cold of loneliness held her in it's icy grip. Little did she know that Wufei was also awake, he did have a knack for controlling his breathing. And so her husband watched threw the darkness as she cried for the one she loved.

_ _

_Be this way_

_Be this way_

_Be this way_

_ _

Wufei growled and slammed his fist into the gym's punching bag. He hated Heero. For making Relena cry; for loving Relena. He hated Relena, for loving Heero more than him. And most of all he hated himself for not being able to make her forget Heero and love him. Sweat beads pouring down his forehead as he continued to try to work off his anger. His ebony hair was slowly working it's way free of the rubber band used to constrain it, but Wufei ignored it. Everyone else had left the gym hours ago, save him. He couldn't stand to go home, and see his lonely wife, and feel the helplessness that always seemed to surround him when he was with her lately. _If only Heero hadn't come to the party…maybe she would have forgotten all about him._ The bindings used to protect his fists were beginning to loosen as he continued his assault on the punching bag. Then, out of nowhere a memory resurfaced in his anger filled mind. Just a fragment of a life forgotten, before the war, before he had ever considered fighting. A little girl with raven black hair…his first wife… Merien. Then he remembered holding her lifeless body. Suddenly he realized how Relena felt, that painful longing. Sure, his marriage with Merien had been arranged, but still after awhile he had began to care more about his wife, maybe even loved…

_Flowers watched through wide eyes blue_

_A child sings an unclaimed tune_

_ _

A dream, a memory; one in the same. Relena sat in her office chair daydreaming. It was late, but she had no intention to go home and face Wufei right now, if he was even home. And so she sat in her dimly lit office, trying to piece together the memory tugging at the corners of her mind. She had been a little girl, walking through a huge flower garden. It must have been at the original Peacecraft Estate, the Dorlains had never had a garden like this. The bright sun shown down from the cloudless sky, warming the small child. Her bright blue eyes watched delightedly as butterflies fluttered about the exquisite flower blooms. She laughed happily and hummed a cheerful tune as she scampered through the great gardens. 

_ _

_Innocence spins cold cocoon_

_Grow to see the pain too soon_

_ _

Suddenly the garden disappeared, and the little girl was left in a dark wood. She looked around frightfully, but could not see the garden from which she had come anywhere. Relena quickly jerked herself from the daydream, wondering if it was just that, or something more, a memory of a past forgotten 

Heero lay on his canvas cot, trying to force sleep to come. But his attempts failed, and he felt his mind drifting off towards some of the first happy memories he had. One particular picture came to mind: himself saying goodbye to Relena on Libra as he boarded Wing Zero and headed off to fight Epyon. She had said she had believed in him. Back in the present Heero Yuy smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

_Why's it have to be this way…?_

_Be this way_

_Be this way_

_ _

Chang Wufei was also reminiscing of a battle not too long ago. He had gone off to fight Treize in Altron. He remembered the explosion the Tallgeese-II created due a to wound inflicted by Altron's Thermal-energy staff. "I didn't think I'd win…" Wufei murmured back in the present.

Relena sighed as she pictured the chunk of Libra that had been falling to earth in that battle. Heero had successfully destroyed it and survived, thanks to the Gatling-Gun Wufei had retrieved for him.

It seemed that the three of them were forever bound by destiny,

And torn apart by love.

_ _

_Be this way…?_

_Be this way_

_Be this way…?_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
